fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
By The Gods
This is the 3rd episode of Ben 10: New Age Plot Ragnarok returns seeking revenge on Kevin and this time he's far stronger.. Story We open up to Kevin flying the Rust Bucket 3 at top speed across space. Ben: "Kevin why did you wake me up at 3 in the morning this time?" Kevin: "Because he's back." Gwen: "Whose he?" Kevin: "Ragnarok." Ben: "Wait, Didn't he go flying off into space?" Kevin: "Yeah and I thought he was dead, but he's back." Gwen: "So where is he?" Kevin: "He's on Revonnah." Ben: "Why do all the villains attack Revonnah?" Kevin: "Easy slaves and the resources there are rich." The RB3 enters Revonnah's atmosphere and they are immediately fired at by laser cannons, some blasts hitting and damaging it's wings. Ben: "I've got this Kevin you try to land this thing." Ben activates the Omnitrix and the Holographic Interface pops up and he spins the dial till it lands on Heatblast and slaps it down. Heatblast: "Alright! Let's go!" Heatblast jumps out of the RB3 and flies down shooting fireballs at the laser cannons, melting some of them. Heatblast: "This way to easy, If I remember anything about Ragnorak he wouldn't have made it this easy." Heatblast is suddenly tackled by something and is thrown back into a wall. He gets back up and sees a Revonnahgander warrior standing in front of him ready to fight. Heatblast: "Whoa! Don't you remember me? It's Ben, Ben Tennyson!" Revonnahgander: "You are a threat to our people, Lord Ragnorak wants you eliminated." Heatblast: "Well so much for playing nice guy" Heatblast transforms into Snare-Oh and wraps the Revonnahgander in his Bandages and pulls him in, then nails him with a hard punch to the face. The Revonnahgander is knocked out and Snare-Oh turns back into Ben as the RB3 finally lands. Kevin and Gwen rush out of the RB3 and run over to Ben. Kevin: "Looks like the natives weren't to happy to see us." Ben: "This one attacked me and said that Lord Ragnorak wants us Eliminated." Gwen: "Well this is gonna be interesting" Kevin: "This time Ragnorak is going down, even if I have to kill him myself." Ben: "Calm down Kevin, We're gonna fight him together this time and ensure he's defeated." Gwen: "Yeah he can't take all of us." Kevin: "And yet he did last time we fought him." Ben: "We've gotten stronger since then, He won't stand a chance!" Kevin: "I hope your..." Kevin is struck by a Revonnahgander and then two more show up and charge at Ben, the other ready to face Gwen. Ben: "Whoa!! These guys are really mad, and I've got just the thing for some angry Cat people. An even angrier Cat!" Ben activates the Omnitrix and moves the Interface till he finds Rath and slaps it down, but instead of Rath he is transformed into Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: "I wanted Muscle not a flying dinosaur!" The two Revonnahgander charge in and Astrodactyl takes to the Sky, the two Revonnahgander jumping and grabbing onto Astrodactyl" Astrodactyl: "Hey no free rides!" Astrodactyl activates his jetpack and the sudden speed increase knocks the Revonnahgander's off him and he quickly uses his energy whip to stop their fall. Astrodactyl: "And now for the finishing touch." Astrodactyl electrocutes his energy whip and it knocks both of them unconscious. Gwen is firing her Mana Blasts at her opponent but it's not enough to push him back then Kevin knocks him out from behind. Kevin: "These guys are alot stronger and faster then they we're before." Astrodactyl lands in turns back into Ben. Ben: "Yeah they are, I wonder what happened." Kevin: "Ragnorak did something, but I don't know what." Gwen: "Kevin look up there!" The Group all look up and see what seems to be a castle built on the highest Mountain. Kevin: "That's where he is, Let's go!" The group soon gets lost in a desert area and again are attacked by more Revonnahgander warrior's. Ben: "Ok this is getting old now guys" Ben activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down turning into Sandbox. Sandbox: "Haven't used this guy in a long time and this is the perfect area to use him." Sandbox morphs into the sand below him and forms a giant hole, the Warriors falling in and becoming trapped. Sandbox: "And that's that." Sandbox De-Transforms and the group continues on their mission to Ragnorak's castle. We cut to the inside of the castle where the group appears out of a portal, having been created by Ben as Teleportal. Teleportal: "Why didn't we think of that in the first place?". Kevin: "Because you're a moron". Gwen: "Kevin!" Kevin: "What? We both know its the trut-" Kevin is struck from behind and knocked forward as we see Rook standing behind them Teleportal turns into AmpFIbian and latches onto Rook sending a shrap electric shock through his body. Rook: "Huh? Where am I? What happened?". Ben de-transforms: "Well you were being mind-controlled by a guy named Ragnorak and we're here to stop him". Kevin: "And he's not the type of person you need to be fighting so go and get everyone else out of here, We got this". "You got this do you Levin?" Everyone looks up and sees Ragnorak hovering over them electricity flowing through him. Ragnorak: "The energy on this planet is magnificent! I feel stronger then I ever have! And now I get to finally kill you Levin!" Ragnorak fires a powerful beam of light directly at Kevin striking him in the chest and piercing staright through. Kevin: "AHHH!" He falls to the ground and Gwen rushes over to him as Ben transforms into Four Arms. Four Arms: "Gwen get him out of here now! I'll handle Ragnorak!" As Gwen carries Kevin out Four Arms jumps into the air and throws a punch but is stopped by a forcefield surrounding Ragnorak Ragnorak: "Fool! You can't hit me my power is far too strong to break through!" Four Arms: "Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that!" Four Arms grabs onto the wall with one hand and uses his other three to start beating into the forcefield in an attempt to break it. Ragnorak: "I am a god! You are nothing to me!" He says as he hits Four Arms with a lightning bolt sending him crashing down into the ground. In the smoke we see Four Arms stand up and grow in size and grow another two arms and as the smoke fades we see he is now purple and far more muscular. Ulti Four Arms: "Now you are really gonna get it Ragnorak cause this is Ultimate Four Arms!." Ultimate Four Arms claps all 6 of his hands together sending a big shockwave directly at Ragnorak breaking his forcefield and sending him flying backwards. Ragnorak: "You insolent brat I will end you!" Ragnorak sends multiple lightning bolts at Ultimate Four Arms who dodges and jumps off a wall then leaps into Ragnorak slamming him into the ground. Ulti Four Arms: "Still think you're a god?" Ragnorak: "A simpleton like you will never understand what a god even is!" He says as he blasts Ultimate Four Arms off of him. Ultimate Four Arms crashes into a wall but gets back up. Ulti Four Arms: "Is that all you got? Cause I'm just getting started". Ultimate Four Arms charges in hitting Ragnorak with a three arm punch sending him crashing into the far back wall and out of the castle. Ragnorak gets up injured but still able to stand. Ragnorak: "You're good Tennyson I'll give you that but you aren't gonna win this fight!" Ragnorak floats into the air electricity flowing around him and he begins to form a large electric energy ball. Ragnorak: "Prepare yourself hero cause this attack is gonna blow you and this entire planet to pieces!" The energy ball reaches it's full size and he launches it at Ultimate Four Arms who charges in and attempts to stop it. Ulti Four Arms: "You really think this is gonna stop me Ragnorak?! This won't stop me!" Ultimate Four Arms is being pushed back but he digs his feet into the ground and lifts the energy ball up. Ultimate Four Arms: "Let's see how you like it Ragnorak!" He says as he throws it at Ragnorak with full force it hitting him and then flying off into space and upon leaving the atmosphere exploding. Ultimate Four Arms reverts back to Ben and he rushes out to check on Kevin. Ben: How's he doing?" Gwen: "He'll make it but what about Ragnorak?" Ben: "I don't think we'll be seeing him again" Ben and Rook help Kevin into the ship and Ben jumps into the driver's seat> Kevin: "Don't you even think it about it Tennyson this is MY ride" Ben smiles and takes off as the Revonnahgander's regain consiciousness. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin Villains * Ragnarok (First Re-Appearance) * Revonnahgander's (Under Mind Control) * Rook Blanco (Under Mind Control) Aliens Used * Heatblast * Snare-Oh * Astrodactyl (First Re-Appearance) * Sandbox (First Re-Appearance) * Teleportal (First Re-Appearance) * AmpFIbian(First Re-Appearance) * Four Arms (First Re-Appearance) * Ultimate Four Arms (First Appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: New Age